Lost in Your Eyes
by seddielovenathan
Summary: How you ever wonder why do you like an specific color? Well Sam puckett and Freddie Benson never knew why they choose their favorite colors but they will discover the reason, as soon as they see each other in eyes. (I know I'm horrible in summaries but the story is good ])
1. Chapter 1

Lost in your eyes

Sam P.O.V.

- I can't believe I'm here all by myself on a friday night...Oh yes I remember why is because I refuse to go to Shannon's party with Carly, Gibby and probably the nub was going to be there too. Why? well simple answer because Shannon still loves him after three years she still thinks she has a chance with him. Well that is since she saw him for the first time in the seven grade, but he was in a crush with Carly since the six grade. I just can't stand the idea of her and him smiling and dancing like a couple of dorks that they are. Well at least she is cause he is a cute dork because even when he doesn't like her he is way too gentleman to reject an invitation, he doesn't want to make her feel bad in her birthday and that sucks.- she said to herself while eating the last piece of ham that she took from the Shay's fridge three hours ago before heading to her house. Sam was puzzled with her head yesterday she realized a lot of things that she didn't saw or was pretending that were not happening like her love towards a certain AV nerd whose name was Freddie.

Flash back Thursday

Sam noticed that her mom was not in the house...again! and decided to talk to herself. She didn't trust her feelings to anyone not even Carly and when she was alone she use to think that it was the best way to let everything out without hearing someone else judgements. Suddenly her phone rang, she saw who was calling it was Pete that surprise her. They broke up two months ago and he still insisted to get back with her but after seeing Freddie and Carly date she didn't want to be with Pete; she wanted to avoid having couple parties and all the crazy stuff that Carly planned so she broke up with him. But she still answered.

- Hello

- Hey Sam how are you?

-Good...and you?

-I am good thanks -then an awkward silence. It sounded like he was thinking of what he was going to said.- Sam I was wondering if you want to come to Shannon's party with me tomorrow. It's her birthday and she invited everyone. I am sure is going to be fun but if you come it will be a blast.

-Naaah. Sorry can't go my cat Forthy is sick he ate a lot and his tummy is upset and I don't know when he is going to be better - she lied

-Come on Sam! that was a pretty bad lie coming from the queen of manipulation - he laughed

-Oh... fine you got me but I don't want to go. I don't like dorks parties and you know that I will just hit them right?

-True... well then I will text you tomorrow just in case you change your mind.

-Ok but I still think I won't go sorry Pete.

-It's ok then so how about this I will see you tomorrow at school with an extra-large bucket of chicken for Puckett.-he said trying to rhyme the frase he was just not that good though.

- You better do it momma already wants her bucket - she said and he laughed

-kk then see you tomorrow my Daffodil -he said

-Argg don't call me like that ! well for this time you are safe ... bye- she hang up.

She didn't know what to do. He was a really nice guy after all he had a clean record, didn't like Carly "_yeah finally she found someone who didn't love Carly first unlike some brunette boy with chocolate eyes_" she shook her head why was she always thinking about him? Why? The worst part is that everything that she liked or hated always ended up being relate to him.

-That can't be true- she thought- Well lets see. Lets start from my favorite color Brown. Why? because is the color of gravy!- she said happily and suddenly remembering his eyes. His big brown eyes that seemed to be pools of chocolate... looking calm and peaceful. Sam loved and hated his eyes they make her heart beat up faster every time she saw them.-I guess he is in the color damn it!

-Next my favorite hobby? ...ummmmmm ohh bother and bully some nerds- she said with her evil smirk. Then she remembered that the person that she use to pick on the most was him. Freddie why? because he was a nerd and the simple fact of having him near even when she was committing physical and emotional damage to him make her calm down instead of screaming to the world that she like him. - This is annoying he is definitely in this one.

After a few more things that she knew about herself ended up always linked to Freddie.

"_I was supposed to see why I broke up with Pete and to see all the good things in him and I actually ended up doing this stupid list that show why I reject him" S_am thought.

-Probably that's why I can't be with Pete I don't love him. I wish I could so! I want to take Freddie out of my heart. It's frustrating to see that he is the one that owned my heart without me noticing before. I just hate that nerd for being so perfect and make me fall in love with him.- she said screaming the last part - I need some fresh air and a strawberry banana smoothie- she said.

Sam grabbed her pearphone, pearpod, and her blue jacket because she was dressed totally in black today and didn't want to look like she was going to a funeral (AN: personally I love and wear black 90% of my time =]) and stepped out of her house heading first to the Groovy Smoothie and then to the park.

Trying to forget what she just have discover Sam tries to concentrate in something else and put on her ear buds and turns her Pearpod on giving her another memory of him ... their song Running away was in her Pearpod in that moment. She remembered their first kiss in that moment she still hated him even though she had weird stomach aches ( well according to Sam that was what they were, she didn't want to call them butterflies) and she didn't even understand the hate that , it was until she saw Carly kissing Freddie that she knew that she had a crush on him; but know a few moments ago she realized it was not just a crush but real love for Freddie Benson.

She didn't change the song though she just keep it on until she go to the Groovy Smoothie and ask T-bo to make her the extra-large smoothie that way she will distract herself before hitting back to reality. She took her smoothie and headed to the park and sat made her way to the park's platform, near the swings, it was use for the bands to sing. It was big and clean and she decided to lay in the cement platform while watching the sky that looked so dark and full off starts. She didn't notice the other person that was at the other end of the platform until she heard a sneezed, got up and saw him.

-Freddie? what are you doing here?

- Sam?

-Yes Freddork it's me Sam. What happened to you? Your mother will get even crazier if she doesn't see you in your PJs ready to go to bed. - she said part of her didn't feel great insulting him like before. "_argg stupid feelings now I can't enjoy this"_- she thought

-Haha really funny Puckett. My mom left since yesterday and I have no idea where she is..she didn't let me any notice. I thought she was working and call her but they said that as soon as she finished her shift yesterday she left.- he said sounding worried

-I..I..-Sam struggle to said this- I'm sorry Freddie I didn't mean to bother you... well I did mean to but I didn't know about your mom will your forgive me?

That clearly shock Freddie he always expected things from Sam. Even when she was unpredictable he always thought that she will never apologize, but now he was proved to be wrong; she was definitely unpredictable and that make him feel happy.

-Don't worry it's not your fault about my mom not reporting to me ...and about the fact that you always bother I don't mind it anymore. It's your nature - he said giving her a small smile.

-Hey what is that supposed to mean?

- It means that I don't hate you anymore like when we were younger and I feel that the way we treat each other even when it's weird if other people see it; it's more like our friend-enemy thing that we have so I don't take everything literal even when you mean it...- he was interrupted by his phone- Sorry it's my mom.

-Go ahead answer Crazy and ask her where she is - Sam teased him

-Hello mom where are you?... what? ... mom you were supposed to calm me I didn't knew where were you all day... what do you mean don't worry... no mom of course I worry... ok, ok mom when are you coming back... in six days ok... you told Spencer that take care of me? mom you know I'm old enough to take care of myself... don't call me Freddibear please mom...OK MOOOOOM tell them I missed them too and I will see you in six days... yes mom I will shampoo twice and everything bye. He turned red his mom still treat him like a 8 years kid. He look at Sam and saw that she was smiling.

-I know I know I'm a dork and my mother is crazy but geez sometimes you are right even when I love her she gets me so mad.

-Don't worry the whole Seattle knows your mom, haha and well where is she?

-She went to Atlanta my aunt went to visit with her husband and baby Stephany fall from the stairs and my mom went to take care of her.

- OMG, the little baby that hates you? poor baby hope she is fine- Sam said sadly

-My mom said that she was in the hospital the whole day yesterday and that finally started to react she is going to take care of her until she feels better.

- So that means you are alone for a week? wow didn't know crazy will do that, but I guess Stephany needs her now. You are lucky she didn't ask you were were you. If you tell her the park at this time of the night she would have freak out- she said smiling

- I know but I guess I will enjoy the air a little longer- he said while laying down again this time next to her.

Sam also lay down and both keep quiet while watching the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

ch2.

Freddie P.O.V.

I don't know where my mom is I was going to ask her permission to go to Shannon's party and she doesn't come yet its eight o'clock. I haven't seen her since yesterday. I hope she is okay.

11:53p.m. I can't believe it she doesn't answer the phone. I don't know where she is, I call the hospital and said she didn't work today that is pretty weird. Ohh I need some air. I said while graving my brown jacket and heading to the door. I pass the stores and headed to the park straight to the swings after a few minutes decided to lay down in the platform. I was trying to distract myself so that I wouldn't think of many reasons why my mom hasn't even call me. I stared at the sky that was turning from blue to a dark blue almost black color and immediately thought of the blonde headed demon that possessed my favorite color on her eyes so blue.. that look that she had the morning sky or ocean when she was happy and the dark sky when she was angry.

I don't know why I have been thinking about her even before our first kiss. I want it to kiss her when she was trying to date Shane all because she was sitting in a kissing booth. I couldn't believe Sam Pukett was doing this. She was trying to change only because of Shane. Yes is my friend and he is a good guy but he is so stupid and at the same time he made me a favor by not dating Sam. Even when I had told her that I was going to help her win Shane, I didn't do much I didn't want him for her she was too good for Shane, Jonah and even for me she was not like other girls. When I kissed her I thought of asking her to be my girlfriend but I knew and thought that she was going to rip my head off and instead I waited for her to be more open as a friend and then I was going to tell her my feelings.

A few months after she started to date Pete he make her change even more. She became girly and act different but at the end he told her that he love her for being the way she was. Freddie also love her like that... for being Sam Puckett; the girl who fights like boxer and eats like a tiger. They dated for almost a year and two months ago they broke up. I at first was hurt for seeing her with him but I couldn't do anything. Then something happened Carly had kissed me in front of the hallway. I thought it was something weird coming from the girl who usually said that she only saw him like a friend. After the kiss she went to class and didn't want to talk to me at the end of the school day in the lockers she kissed me again, and everyone started saying that we were secretly dating a week ago but we decided to tell people about our relationship... a clear rumor. Her kisses were weird, for me they felt like they were fake with no feelings in it. Unlike sam's kiss that was sweet and gentle and make me feel like a rocket went to the moon in my heart, sparkles and all that fluffy stuff that normally girls chit-chat about, even when that sounded weird it still made sense since I was in love with her and it was my first kiss. Going back to Carly's kisses she was kissing me in front of the school like those girls that like to show up do and I didn't like that and after a few moments of trying to break the kiss she finally let me go.

I then realized why she did that. Shane was in the opposite side of the hallway kissing Missy Robinson. I knew they had become a couple, but I didn't knew she still like him. I shook my head realizing how Carly can be when she doesn't have her way and felt disappointed. I have always thought that she was the perfect girl, but with the years she had developed weird behaviors, or probably they were always there but I didn't saw them because I had a crush on her, until this past months when I discovered that I loved my blonde headed demon instead of Carly.

Flashback

After the kiss Carly took me to an empty room and closing the door after her.

-Freddie I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that but... but I just couldn't control watching him with her I am really sorry.

-That's why you kiss me? to make him feel jelaous? Carly I can't understand that why don't you just forget about Shane, he doesn't like you or he would have pick you instead of going with you and Sam at the same time when both of you tried to win him.

-Yes I'm sorry Freddie but please help me. Let's pretend we are together I just want to make sure if he doesn't feel anything for me.

-No Carly I'm really sorry but with that I can't help you.

-Come on Freddie please, I know you have move on from your crush towards me but you are still my best friend...please Freddie- she said with tears in her eyes.

I didn't want to be with her because I love Sam but she was dating Pete and I couldn't do anything about that and well Carly is my friend and she needs it help even though I hate to lie I am going to help her a little.

-ahhhhhhhh ok Shay I will help you but as soon as you figure out what he feels we are done ok

-Wow didn't thought you will ever said that it sounds like its going to be a torture to be with me- she said

-It's not that...- I struggle to say this- but the thing is that now I see you like a friend almost a sister and is going to look weird...

-I understand- she cut me down- don't worry I will try to figure it out fast and thanks for being such a good friend- she said while she hugged me.

The classroom door then was opened.

-Guys get a room! but not in school- Sam said

Freddie just watch her, he wanted to disappear did she look angry? upset? she kind of did, but why she has a boyfriend I thought. "_ooh Benson stop thinking that she loves you is not going to happen"_

-Sam!- Carly said - What are you doing here? Pete told me to remind you that he is waiting for you in the field he has something to give you.

-Well if you weren't busy showing your love towards the nub in the hallway, you will have notice that I ask you twice before you went to kiss him- Sam said sounding I don't know jelaous? sad? probably because Carly didn't tell her about Pete or it was because she likes me too? Oh come on Freddie she clearly doesn't love you! so wake up! I though again.

-I'm sorry Sam but I ...

-Yeah yeah you couldn't control kissing the nub I get it ...I better go; Pete is waiting for me.- she said leaving the classroom.

-Why didn't you tell her about your plan?- I ask her confused I really wanted Sam to know the reason behind it.

-Well if she knows she might tell Pete and I don't know Pete could probably tell someone and I don't want to...

-Ok, ok I get it. So I will see you later- I said and left her in the room, cursing myself for being so weak against Carly's puppy eyes even though now she is only my friend.

End of Flashback

After a week or less I don't even remember we broke up. Sam broke up with Pete two days before us saying that he was going to California in Fact he did, but came back after a week and since then...two months already, he still ask her to give him a chance. But I don't know why they haven't go back yet.

I sneezed and then heard someone in the other side of the platform. I got a little alert .

Freddie knew he was a grown up and he didn't fear the streets like when he was younger but it was kind of late for being outside alone. Then I got up and at the same moment I saw a figure getting up and saying my name. It was Sam.

-Freddie? what are you doing here?

- Sam? - I ask a little confuse.

-Yes Freddork it's me Sam. What happened to you your mother will get even crazier if she doesn't see you in your PJs ready to go to bed. -she said. Ahhh Sam and her comments they don't get me angry anymore they should but I think I'm used to them arrg I'm a masochist.

-Haha really funny Puckett. My mom left since yesterday and I have no idea where she is..she didn't let me any notice. I thought she was working and call her but they said that as soon as she finished her shift yesterday she left.- I answered her even though I was worry as hell to find my mom or at least to know where she was. I don't know how I made my way to be next to Sam, but it happen.

-I..I..-Sam struggle to said this- I'm sorry Freddie I didn't mean to bother you... well I did mean to but I didn't know about your mom will your forgive me? - she said and I couldn't help but to be in shock at her comment.

I have always expected things from Sam. Even when she is unpredictable I always thought that she will never apologize, but now I was proven to be wrong; she was definitely unpredictable. I can't believe this is happening. I though as a sudden happiness appeared clear and visible in my face.

-Don't worry it's not your fault about my mom not reporting to me ...and about the fact that you always bother I don't mind it anymore it's your nature - I tease giving her a small smile.

-Hey what is that suppossed to mean?- She reply and for a moment I though of running away for my life but not now. I was going to tell her what she means in my life.

- It means that I don't hate you anymore like when we were younger and I feel that the way we treat each other even when it's weird if other people see it it's more like our friend-enemy thing that we have so... I don't take everything literal even when you mean it...- I finish because I was interrupted by my phone- Sorry it's my mom.

-Go ahead answer Crazy and ask her where she is - Sam teased me. I simply rolled my eyes but smile.

-Hello mom where are you?... what? ... mom you were supposed to calm me I didn't knew where were you all day... what do you mean don't worry... no mom of course I worry... ok, ok mom when are you coming back... in six days ok... you told Spencer that take care of me? mom you know I'm old enough to take care of myself... don't call me Freddibear please mom...OK MOOOOOM tell them I missed them too and I will see you in six days... yes mom I will shampoo twice and everything bye. I end the call but i notice my face was red, I can't believe my mom still treats me like a 8 years old kid. I look at Sam and saw that she was smiling.

-I know I know I'm a dork and my mother is crazy but geez sometimes you are right even when I love her she gets me so mad.- I said sounding defeated.

-Don't worry the whole Seattle knows your mom, haha and well where is she?- she asked me.

-She went to Atlanta my aunt went to visit with her husband and baby Stephany fall from the stairs and my mom went to take care of her.

-OMG, the little baby that hates you? poor baby hope she is fine- Sam said sadly

-My mom says that she was in the hospital the whole day yesterday and that finally she started to is going to take care of her until she feels better.

- So that means you are alone for a week? wow didn't know crazy will do that, but I guess Stephany needs her now. You are lucky she didn't ask you were were you. If you tell her that you are in the park at this time of the night she would have freak out- she said smiling

- I know but I guess I will enjoy the air a little longer- I said while laying down again this time next to her.

Sam also lay down and both keep quiet while watching the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry i don't really update that fast but I just got a new computer in order to do this and my college work =]. Enjoy the chapter ..I know it ended with a freddie final ={ but hopefully Freddie appears in Sam and Cat if not in our alternative world they are together and well lets just say that Seddie is way better than Creddie. No offense to Creddie people. Its just my point of view =}

ch3.

Freddie P.O.V

-Soooo... - I started not knowing how to tell her.

-So what?- she answered

-What are you doing here?

-Ohh I needed some air and came to one of my favorite places to think and breath...

-I thought the fire escape was your favorite place... well ours- I said cutting her off.

-Well then I came to my second favorite place... probably because I didn't want it to see certain dork, but I guess I have no luck- she said teasing me.

- Sam! do you really hate me that much?

-Well you want the truth or you want to still be friends?- she tease again.

-Sam!

-ok ok geez I just couldn't be in my house any longer I need it to distract myself.

-Are you ok?

-What?

-I am saying if you are ok? Sam even when we fight a lot you are my friend. I just told you that before so you can trust me I will not disappoint you.

-Thanks Freddie I am ok; and you are pretty much best friend too... but tell someone about this I will deny it and I will kill you understand?- she said. I am still puzzled; Sam can change her mood so fast as the wind and that is like no other girl's talent. I am not saying that she is Bipolar even when you may think she is, she is just the kind of person that can express a lot of things in less time; that most of us take to express just one thing. Well going back to the conversation I gave her a big smile.

-Anything for you princess Puckett.

-Ohh Fredalupe- she said rolling her eyes. Sam could roll her eyes millions of times in one day that is just wow.

After a few minutes of silence Freddie realized he was with her again, alone and without fighting and he didn't want that to end. So he quietly turn to face her and see her and watch the ocean in her eyes; even when it was pretty late the full moon gave them so much light that they could see each other perfectly. He stared at her watching every centimeter of her perfect and beautiful skin, hair and eyes.

-Freddie.. Freddie ...nub.. dork...FREDWARD!- Sam started quietly first waving her hand but ended up screaming because certain brunette was not paying attention to what she was saying.

-Um sorry Sam what were you saying?- I answered a little nervous with a light blush in my cheeks. "_Hopefully she didn't realized I was staring at her"_- I thought

-I'm telling you that you should probably go back home since your mom can call your house to verify that you are there.- she said calming herself down.

-Oh yeah thats right, well, I don't want to go just yet I want to ask you something.

-Ok, shoot.- she said making me smile

-Well even when we already known each other for a long time we still don't know things about each other except for the simple ones like for example: Sam Puckett loves: to eat fried chicken, bacon, ham, fat cakes and all type of processed food. You like to wear comfortable clothes such as jeans, shirts, and converse. You love to punch all the nerds in school, you hate Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard and you hate people pulling your hair. You don't like school in the mornings or probably school in general, and you are a big liar but you don't usually lie to us your friends. But, One thing I am missing..

-Which is?- Sam ask

-What is your favorite color? - I said wanting to know - And what are the reasons for liking it?

-mmm my favorite color is brown.

-Brown? why?- I ask confused normally girls will say pink, yellow, baby blue but again she is not like the other girls but I was thinking probably purple, black, red, blue but brown is just weird.

-Yes Freddork I love brown because is the color of gravy, and the color of cooked meat, and the color of chocolate that is the same that is in your..-she said but didn't finish because her own hand covered her mouth making me confuse.

-What? So that is why you like it ? You are a meat lover Sam- I said happily- but you didn't finish saying the whole explanation or you did?- I ask suddenly curious that she still has her hand in her mouth.- What was the last part you said?

-umm- she said while taking away her hands- the same color as I left your notebook full of meatballs last week remember that Brown in the white paper was wonderful- she said I don't know if that is what she was going to said before but now I will have to take this answer or put many other's in my head that might just not work.

-Wow that is quite a nice reason- I said sarcastically.

-Watch it Benson- she stills threats me but I'm stronger than her now but of course I would never hit or do anything against her. Never.

-Calm down Sam I was playing - I said with a little smile in my face.

-Ufff ok so now that you now my color what is yours and why?

-My favorite color is blue- I answer simply.

-And why?- she ask

-Because is the color of the sky and the ocean, two of the few things that I love to watch to calm myself down or just to distract myself. I love to see if I could see the end of it but the ocean and the sky are endless well at least for my eyes. Also I think that blue represents liberty and that you are able to do the unthinkable like fly even if its on an airplane or navigate in the ocean looking for adventures.- I finished but only thinking that I left one of my reasons cover, those two sapphire eyes that were looking at me right now.

-Wow Benson deep philosophy there.- she said- I never thought that blue meant so much for you.

- You have no idea. wherever I see blue I will find my love along with it…- I said and soon as it left my mouth I start regretting it because she could have understood what I meant.

-Same here, if I found brown I'm usually happy because Im eating it or loving it- she said smiling.

In that moment we look at each others eyes locking them and I started to fall into a beautiful dream... her eyes were showing me the beautiful sky in the morning so full of life, and love. I didn't realize when I lean but all of the sudden my lips caught hers.

Sam P.O.V

-Soooo... -he said.

-So what?-I answered

-What are you doing here?

-Ohh I needed some air and came to one of my favorite places to think and breath...

-I thought the fire escape was your favorite place... well ours- he said cutting me off.

-Well then I came to my second favorite place probably because I didn't want it to see certain dork, but I guess I have no luck- I said teasing him but at the same time I felt happy to see him because I will be honest I was dying to see him !

- Sam! do you really hate me that much? - he ask with a sound of sadness.

-Well you want the truth or you want to still be friends?- I tease again.

-Sam!- he said seriously

-ok ok geez I just couldn't be in my house any longer I need it to distract myself.

-Are you ok?

-What?

-I am saying if you are ok? Sam even when we fight a lot you are my friend. I just told you that before so you can trust me I will not disapoint you.

-Thanks Freddie I am ok; and you are pretty much best friend too... but tell someone about this I will deny it and I will kill you understand?- I said. He looked confused but then he kill me with one of his beautiful smiles.

-Anything for you princess Puckett.

-Ohh, Fredalupe- I said rolling her eyes. I need this boy away from me he is making my heart change a lot that is not even funny.

After a few minutes of silence I realized that I was with him, alone and without fighting and it felt weird but comforting at the same time. I was watching the sky when I see him quietly turning to face me. He was staring at me at that was making me really nervous, so I stated talking about Crazy.. his mother that way I will not blush, but he was not paying attention.

-Freddie.. Freddie ...nub.. dork...FREDWARD!- I started quietly first waving my hand but ended up screaming because certain brunette was not paying attention to what I was saying.

-Um sorry Sam what were you saying?- he answered a little nervous with a light blush in his cheeks.

"_What it is wrong with this nub? could it be possible that he likes me too? nahh .." _I thought

-I'm telling you that you should probably go back home since your mom can call your house to verify that you are there.- I said trying to calm myself

-Oh yeah thats right, well, I don't want to go just yet I want to ask you something.

-Ok, shoot.- I said and he smile

-Well, even when we already known each other for a long time we still don't know things about each other except for the simple ones like for example: Sam Puckett loves: to eat fried chicken, bacon, ham, fat cakes and all type of processed food. You like to wear comfortable clothes such as jeans, shirts, and converse. You love to punch all the nerds in school, you hate Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard and you hate people pulling your hair. You don't like school in the mornings or probably school in general, and you are a big liar but you don't usually lie to us your friends. But, One thing I am missing..

-Which is?- I ask confused that he knows a lot about me.

-What is your favorite color? - he said - And what are reasons for liking it?

-mmm my favorite color is brown.

-Brown? why?- he ask confused probably he thinks brown is discussting but that is ridiculous because his eyes are brown.

-Yes Freddork I love brown because is the color of gravy, and the color of cooked meat, and the color of chocolate that is the same that is in your..-I said but didn't finish because I cover my mouth and he look even more confuse.

-What? So that is why you like it? You are a meat lover Sam- He said happily- but you didn't finish saying the whole explanation or you did?- he ask suddenly curious and I'm still covering my mouth.- What was the last part you said?

-umm- I said while taking away my hands- the same color as I left your notebook full of meatballs last week remember that Brown in the white paper was wonderful-I said I don't know if that nswer or put sounded convincing but he is a gullible person anyways.

-Wow that is quite a nice reason- I\he said sarcastically.

-Watch it Benson- I said threading him

-Calm down Sam I was playing - he said with a little smile in his face.

-Ufff ok so now that you now my color what is yours and why?

-My favorite color is blue- he answer simply.

-And why?- I ask

-Because is the color of the sky and the ocean, two of the few things that I love to watch to calm myself down or just to distract myself. I love to see if I could see the end of it but the ocean and the sky are endless well at least for my eyes. Also I think that blue represents liberty and that you are able to do the unthinkable like fly even if its on an airplane or navigate in the ocean looking for adventures.- he finished looking at the sky. I couldn't help but to stared at him; his beautiful boyish face with those brown eyes and hair that kill me everyday. Those lips that became my addiction and even when I haven't kiss him in a long time I still can't forget them.

-Wow Benson deep philosophy there.-I said- I never thought that blue meant so much for you.

- You have no idea. wherever I see blue I will find my love along with it- he said for a moment I really wished that his reason for loving blue was because of my eyes ..yeah I know silly me well whatever.

-Same here, if I found brown I'm usually happy because Im eating it or loving it- I said smiing.

In that moment we look at each others eyes locking them and I started to fall into a beautiful dream... his eyes his beautiful pools of chocolate that hypnotized me everyday. I didn't realize when he lean but all of the sudden his lips were on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4**_

**Sam P.O.V**

His lips gave me exactly the same felling like the first two times we kiss, but I know that he doesn't love…. he shouldn't be kissing me at all.

After a few seconds I decide that this had no sense and I broke the kiss.

Still catching my air, I try to sound mad but failed trying.

-Why did you kiss me? - I asked trying to control my emotions.

-I….I.. I don't know - he finally answered not even looking at me.

It was not sadness or disappointment that grew on me, but anger… yes I was angry that he once again use me probably thinking that was Carly the one he was kissing. Automatically I got making him get up too and he was getting near me again and I use this time to do my favorite thing. I slapped him.

-If you don't know, then don't kiss me you idiot- I said and automatically I ran home.

-Sam! Sam! please wait for me. -I heard him screaming my name but I didn't turn back. I ran home like I was running a marathon, as soon as I got into my room I threw myself in my bed and start crying until I fell asleep.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Oh Jesus I was kissing her again! and I was the one that kiss her. I saw how her beautiful eyes close making me close mines automatically. After a few seconds she broke the kiss.

I was trying to catch my air and to control myself of pulling her towards me to keep kissing her….

-Why did you kiss me?- she asked me. That little question got me confused. "_Why did I kiss her? Should I tell her that is because I love her? NO she will kill me, or make fun of me in front of the whole School. Should I just leave without saying anything not that's worse….and without realizing I answered her."_

-I…I….-and I decided to lie to her- I don't know- and immediately regret saying that. Her beautiful eyes stared to look sad and dark taking away the beautiful blue in them.

As soon as she got up I got up too it was the moment to tell her my true feelings. That I love her so I decide to get close to her and reveal my secret, but a hard slap in my face make me stop.

-If you don't know, then don't kiss me you idiot- she said and start to run away.

I was going to lose her not only her love but also I was going to loose our friend/enemy friendship.

-Sam! Sam! please wait for me - I tried to catch her, but she was faster and I knew that for today things were not going to fix.

I decide to go home, as soon as I got to my apartment I heard the phone ringing I completely ignore it, I got into my room, threw myself in the bed but couldn't sleep. So I decide to make a letter were I will tell her all my feelings.

-You need to know what I feel and I can't hold it anymore, but by tomorrow around this time you will know my feelings, my blonde headed demon.- Freddie said to himself.

**_End of flashback (of both =] )_**

**Friday Night **

Sam P.O.V.

I woke up at five in the afternoon! I know… I didn't went to school, but anyways is not like I really care going to school, and thanks to the nub that make me feel like garbage I didn't regret not going to school and neither the kiss.

-Argggg I can't believe he doesn't notice me. Carly will never love him- I said so loud that my poor cat Forthy jumped and left my room angry.

-Well, What should I do?- I asked myself but got interrupted by a knock on my front door. _Hopefully is not Freddie or Carly. I don't want to talk to them right now I need to make up a good story so they do not bother me._

_-_Who is it?

-Sam it's me, Pete. I call you a lot of times but you never answered, so I thought that I should come to see you.

I saw my phone in the couch and saw that I had 50 missed calls 25 from Carly, 7 from Pete, 3 from Spencer, 3 from Gibby, and 12 from the dork.

-I am really sorry Pete- I said while opening the door, to let him in. His face show that he was really worry, but in his hands he had a bucket of fried chicken and a peppy cola.

-Dude you scared me. I know you don't like school and neither do I. But even when we are usually late you are always there..

-Yess Pete, But I fall asleep and didn't hear my alarm..- I cut him. He look at me suspiciously. -Dude I'm serious Momma doesn't lie to her friends.- I said.

That seemed to convince him.

-Ok then, but are you ok? Your friends looked like zombies in school. They asked everyone if they saw you, and in the middle of the of the day Freddie disappear too.

-What? - I asked.

- I don't really know what happened. I only know that he cut class, Briggs class to be exact. Shannon told me that he left without his books, but that she is going to give them back in the party so..

- Oh thats good - I said angry remembering that yesterday he kiss me and didn't even had a good reason and now he was going to her party.- Soo what is that? -I said pointing where the bucket was.

-This miss Puckett is my promise - he said smiling

"Why I can't love him instead of Fredduccini" - I thought.

-Are you Hungry?- he asked

My stomach make a growl answering him. -My stomach just answered you- And we stared laughing.

-So lets eat - he said sitting in the couch.

-You could not have said anything better- I said smiling while seating and grabbing the delicious fried chicken leg in my mouth.

….===================================================…..

Around seven o'clock, after eating, playing and watching some boring TV shows…..

-Dude it is seven already wow, we better get ready for the party- he said while watching his watching and getting up.

-I don't want to go- I whine

-Ahhh come on Sam let's go you need to have fun, please and I will buy you all the fried chicken that you wan- he said making me think twice.

-ummmmm…. - I was about to answer but he cut me.

-Well if you decided to go I will see you in Shannon's house around eight okay.

- I will think about it, but thanks Pete for coming today.

- Thank you for opening the door- he said and left.

I decided to text Carly, Spencer and Gibby to tell them that I was Ok. so I send them the same message. "Sorry guys, I called asleep and recently got up, =] don't worry I'm ok"

-Done -I said after pressing the send button.

There was an episode of Girly Cow and decide to watch it before deciding to go or not to the party.

**(A/N:THIS IS THE BEGINNING OK =} )**

It is 8:30 and after Girly Cow and started to complaint that I was alone on a friday night and suddenly I remember what happen yesterday. How I realized that I love the dork, how I love the color in his eyes, his half smiled, his dimples, his hair and his lips.

He kissed me and I try to let him know that i love him, but at the same moment I remember the ghost in my life. My best friend Carly Shay. It is not her fault that he loves her. She didn't do anything but to be herself. And even though she didn't return his feelings and I felt happy for it. Deep inside of me I want him to be happy even if that makes me the most unhappy person who will be puking blood every time I will look at them.

Then Shannon's image came into my vicious brain. She will make sure that he is in the party, I know that; and the whole school is there actually, so I better let her know that he is not for her ( as well as for me) .

-That could be fun - I said while getting up and getting into my shower. Have an hour later I was ready and dress with a skinny black jeans, a washed blue shirt, a leather jacket, and my blue converse, nothing to exaggerate I actually pick my "outfit" in less than one minute I hate taking the whole day tinkling what should I wear that's only for Carly.

I took my house keys, and my phone, made a quick messy pony tail and left my house.

As soon as I got on Shannon's house all the people looked at me weirdly. For a moment I thought of running back home, but a hand in my arm stopped me.

-Hey You came- Pete said smiling. He looked so handsome dress in black and his hair covering his forehead.

-Yeah I decided to have fun, especially since today I didn't bother any dork- I said smiling too.

-Ahh Sam- he said pushing me into a hug. -I had fun today in your house-he said.

-What?! - I heard from my back I turn and saw Carly, Gibby and the nub. Apparently Freddie was the one that screamed.

- Sam where were you today? - Carly asked.

-Hey Carls, I fall asleep. My mom is not home so nobody woke me up to go to school.- I said avoiding freddie's eyes that were looking of how close Pete and me were.

-You should have call me or crashed the night in my house, you know that you can go there, and .. oh I'm sorry hi Pete how are you?-Carly said

-Hi Carly I'm fine thanks and you?

-Ohh you know... worry about this girl.

-Same here thats why I went to her house.

-So you didn't answered our calls but he went to your house and let him in?-Freddie asked angrily

-Yes he took the time and went to look for me- I saw Carly and immediately complete the sentence- I was going to your house Carls I know you were worry you call me the most - I said smiling.

-Don't do that again ok- she said threading me like her child.

-Ok mom.

-Soo did you ate any asparagus?

-Gibby! - all of us screamed making him run away.

-Ohhh there is Shannon I will said Happy Birthday to her- Carly said happily.

- I will bring you something to drink Sam- Pete said leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

-Sam I need to talk to you

-No Freddork you don't.

-Please Sam we are still friends.

-Well I don't think so- I said coldly.

-Please Sam give me five minutes please, please please….

-Ok,Ok- I said-only fiv….

Suddenly my anger flow out of me. Shannon was walking behind Freddie and hugged him from his back.

-You made it thanks-Shannon said to Freddie.

-Hey Shannon Happy Birthday- he said getting away from her grip. - Can you let go of me Shannon Im talking to Sam right now- he said surprising me, he is usually a gentleman.

-Ohh - she said sadly.-I…

-Don't worry Shannon I am going to your backyard you can talk to him.. I give him to you for FREE! - I said while I was walking out passing them.

-I will come back ok- I heard him said, before I got out to the backyard I felt his hand in my shoulder. I turned and saw his beautiful eyes.

-Please Sam you gave me five minutes. Let me talk.- he said. I pull away from his grip and suddenly someone was grabbing me from my waist really tight. The smell of licor which was weird came out of his mouth.

-Oooh sweetheart, you are so beautiful.

-Take your hand out of me dude!- I said screaming at this guy probably 3 years older than me.

-Ohh feisty. I like that- he said in my ear.

-Get away from her you idiot- Freddie screamed.

-You go away little boy before I punch you away.-he screamed.

- You don't tell me what to do…

-I will give you until three for you to let go of me before I kick you seattle style!

- I don't think you can do it…

He was cut by Freddie punching him in the face. Both of them were in the floor Freddie in top of him punching him furiously.

- Freddie stop! Lets go- I said still a bit confused by seeing Freddie's reaction.

I approach him to take him away from the drunk dude. When I saw Pete approaching him too. He helped me take him away .

-Dude calm down!- Pete said.

-Freddie what are you doing?- Shannon said a little bit scare.

-Freddie?- I ask.

-Sam are you ok? - he said

-Yes I'm fine but what happen to you? - I asked him.

-Freddie do you need something to drink? -Shannon said

-Yeah sure- he said without even looking at her, she left immediately to the table.

-Sam do you want to dance?- Pete said. Suddenly Freddie look at me, with his brown eyes.

-I can't right now, I need to talk to Freddork first I will come back ok. -I said.

-Ok I will wait for you - he said smiling.

- Thanks Pete ….lets go Freddie the backyard is not a good place.- I said while heading to the street.

He followed silently. In the street and the guy was still there outside with his friends. He saw me, said something to his friends they all turned around.

-If they try to do something, run I will deal with them- he said, his voice sounding deep not as usual.

-Dude! you are with momma and she doesn't let some idiots scare her.- I said.

But they didn't do anything to us. Until we reach the alley. They were behind us. Two of them grabbed Freddie holding him tight while the other told them what to do.

-Let him go!- I screamed

-Oh no sweetheart your boyfriend is going to pay for what he did to me- he said.

The way he was being hit make me lose control. I bent down. Thank God I saw some rocks and pick them up. I put all my anger and throw them to the idiots thet were hitting Freddie, hitting them in the head. I proceed by punching the three of them until they were completely unconscious.

-Freddie? Freddie? are you ok- I ask after wasting my adrenaline in the attack, fear came into me making me drop a few tears.

-Auch. Sammmmmm.

- Freddie you are ok?-

-Yes I am. Lets get out of here- he said.

I help him get up and we both look into our eyes. He was really hurt, but overall he looked worry.

-Sam…..

-Shhhhh Lets get to somewhere safe.- I said helping him by gabbing him. He put one of his arm in my shoulder but the other went to my eyes to catch my tears and clean them.

We walk towards the park into the same place where we kiss yesterday. When I helped him sit down the let out a moan full of pain, which made my eyes have some new tears.

-Im really sorry Freddie- I said while seating in front of him.

- You don't have to -he said while cleaning my eyes again. He look at my eyes and started to lean down and pull me towards him and his lips.

We stood there for a long time. Being like this with him felt so normal that I didn't want it to end. After a few minutes we broke the kiss, I lean into his chest feeling his heartbeat.

-Why did you kiss me this time? - I said after gaining some breath- you just like spreading your DNA? - I said

-No Sam. Even before yesterday I already had an answer for your question, but I got scare of telling you and decided to take the "easy" excuse. Now I know I was wrong And I need to tell you this while I can control it and the truth is that I love you Sam. I am in love with you for such a long time.

If it wasn't that my jaw was connected to my skull, it will probably be in the floor after he said that.

- So this is your explanation? YOU are in love with me?

-It's not an explanation is my reason to live- he said while pulling me into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating it soon, but I forgot my password :$ I never ask for it but if you want you can review and include your ideas or opinions. Thanks =]

ch5

Freddie P.O.V.

I finish writing "my letter" at six of clock, when I was about to close my eyes, my alarm started to beep as loud as possible so I could actually wake up. Tired but still hoping to tell Sam my feelings. I stopped the alarm and went to took a shower.

After 15 minutes I was out of the shower and I start to change when I got a phone call, I already knew it was my mom.

-Hello

-Freddibear, how are you? I called you yesterday but you didn't pick up the phone… what happened its everything alright?

-Yes mom, sorry I just called asleep soon, and Im fine I'm getting ready to go to school.

-Don't lie to me Fredward Benson, something it's up. What happened?

-Mom nothing happened, ok! so calm down how it's Stephanny doing? is she feeling better?

-Yes she is better. DId the doll's face reject you again? Freddie! I can't believe you still like her….

-No mom what are you talking about Carly didn't reject me and I don't like her that way anymore.

-I don't know why did you fall in love with her in the first place, any girl is better than her even the delinquent is a better person.

-Mom don't say that about my friends. Listen I have to go to school talk to you soon ok.

-Ok Freddibear, don't forget your ointment and to eat all your vegetables.

-Moooom I know what I'm supposed to so…- I said my mom still treats me like I'm five years old.- See you soon- I said after that I hang up to dressed up and I went to make a quick breakfast.

-"Sam today you will know what I feel, today its the day"- I said while I smiled.

When I finished eating I heard a knock in my door followed by a scream.

-Freddie! Freddie! hurry up we are going to be late- a squeak voice belonging to Carly said.

-Im coming- I pick up my back, the letter, my pear pod and my keys and head it to the door.

-Hey Carly

-Hey! OMG you look terrible did you had any sleep?

-No …

-Why- she asked sometimes well all the time, she is a really curious person.

-I saw a new program I was downloading it, I wanted to learn how to use it so I broke the night without even realizing it.

-Ahh Freddie you are such a nerd like Sam says, by the way where is she?- Carly said looking around, what made me to look around too.

-I thought she was inside your house eating.

-Probably she is already in school… so lets hurry up- she said and started to speed walk. All I did is to followed her while preparing my self to confess my love.

-I don't see her anywhere, Gibby have you seen Sam by any chance?-Carly said while turning her head everywhere to see where she was.

-OOOh sorry Carly I haven't, that's why my underwear it's still on his place- Gibby said smiling, ahh this kid will never change.

-I supposed that's why- Carly said not in the mood -If you see her will you text me-

-Sure- Gibby said leaving us alone because the second bell rang making us jump.

-I can't believe it she is late!- Carly screamed

-Calm down, Carls probably she will be here soon- I said but I was deeply worried.

During the day we didn't heard from Sam. All of us started to call her in her cell phone without any luck; Carly even made Spencer to call her. With no answer from Sam in the middle of the school day, well during lunch I decided to go to her house and check if she was there. I didn't find her, I then went to look for her in the fire escape no luck either. I saw the time in my phone and saw that the classes finally ended and Carly should be back soon, I waited for her outside her apartment. When she got here we just entered hinting that probably Sam was in there.

-Spencer!, Spencer! Did sam came?- Carly said.

-Hey Carly Im fine thanks for asking, hey Freddo, and no he hasn't showed up, yet- Spencer said while putting some glue to a bunch of straws

-Ahhh Spencer I'm not in the mood Im worried about Sam.

-I understand kiddo, but probably she went to do something, or her sister came to visit her.

-Ohhh Spencer "Melanie" doesn't exist!- I said to him like it was really obvious.

- Yes she does- He whined back

-No she doesn't - I said

-Stop both of you I don't Sam would have stayed in her house if Melanie came, you know her, and Freddie she does exist.- She said while showing me a picture of the three of them smiling.

-OMG so, she didn't lie to me!

-No she didn't! It's just that…..- she was cut by her phone ringing

"It's probably Sam"- I thought

-Answer it, probably its Sam- Me and Spencer yelled to Carly.

-Okay! geez… Hello!?…Oooh hey Shannon…yeah happy birthday.. yes we will go to your party… Freddie ummmm- she said and turn to see me. I immediately make her a "don't dare to do it" look and she turn away- Yes he going to but right now he is not here… Ok I will tell him.. see you later- she finished putting her phone down

-Who was that?-Spencer said.

-Shannon

-Oh the girl that is drooling for Freddie.

-Yep that's the one- Carly said smiling- Freddie you should ask her out.

- No way I don't like her- I said sharply- Im going home if anything call me ok-

-Sure- the Shay's said. While I close the door and open my apartment.

-Where are you Sam? I need to tell you how much I love you.- I said while throwing myself in the couch. After like 5 minutes I falled asleep.

8:15p.m.

I woke up by the constant knocking on my door.

-Im coming- I said while getting up and opening the door.

-Why are you not ready yet?-Carly said.-We are late for the party,hopefully we will only be late for about 30 minutes!

-I falled asleep, I will take a quick shower and be ready soon - I said while heading to my room.

Before I disappear to my room I saw Carly taking a seat in my couch.. She look nice with her pink dress, but not as beautiful as my blonde headed demon.

-"I don't understand how I was so blind. What did I saw in her, if Sam is amazing? I'm so stupid, why it took me so long to figure it out?"- I thought.

I turn the shower on and took my clothes off, making the water run in my face. After 10 minutes I got out of it and change into a gray henley, black jeans, and my black converse.

-It's about time! - Carly yelled

-Carls you need to calm down, geez why are you so excited about the party?

-Well maybe cute guys will show up- she say playfully.- and there will be girls for you..aaaaahh!...

-Arggg Carly don't do that again, Let's go- I said while opening the door. I waited for her to step out and then I followed her and close the door behind.

- DId you got any message from Sam?- I asked

-Yeah she texted me saying she woke up super late, and that she will come here later tonight.

-oh ok - it's all I said. While getting inside Spencer's Car with Spence and Carly.

I was a little sad because she didn't contact me, so I barely spoke during the ride that was 8 minutes long.

-Ok kiddos I will be here at 10:30 p.m. ok, have fun- Spencer said while starting the car.

-Yeah, thanks Spence.

-Guys you made it - said a voice that belonged to our friend Gibby

-Gibs- I said- It's Sam here?

-No, I don't think she will be here- he said turning to see Carly like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. -Hey Carly, you want to dance?

-No right no, but thanks- she smiled at him.

-Well I will look for Tasha then, bye- he said and then left to hug his girlfriend.

Carly saw him leave and then her eyes look mad and super angry. I wonder why?

-I need some puch!- she said while leaving to the table and filling a cup with punch.

I check the time in my pear phone and saw it was 9p.m. wow how quickly!.

- You want some punch?- Carly asked

-Not right now Carls thanks.

-Gibbeehhh!- gibby say

- What happen Gibby- Carly said

-I just saw Sam near the door.

-You did?- we both asked

-Yep I was with Tasha and she is the one that saw her.. let's go and see her.

-shuzz yeah let's go - I said. and we started to walk towards where Sam was.

While we approach I almost stopped in my tracks, Sam was talking to Pete. To Pete her ex-boyfriend. She looked so beautiful, sexy whatever you can call it.

-Yeah I decided to have fun, especially since today I didn't bother any dork- Sam said, I couldn't see her face, but she sounded happy.

-Ahh Sam- Pete said and then he hugged her. -I had fun today in your house-Pete said. My blood started to boil, he was hugging my Sam and she wasn't resisting. As soon as he said that he was with her I exploded

-What?! - I heard myself saying it. Carly, Gibby were near me. I saw them in shocked. Sam pulled away from Pete and looked at us innocently.

- Sam where were you today? - Carly asked.

-Hey Carls, I fall asleep. My mom is not home so nobody woke me up to go to school.- Sam said avoiding my eyes that were looking of how close Pete and her were.

-You should have call me or crashed the night in my house, you know that you can go there, and .. oh I'm sorry hi Pete how are you?-Carly said

-Hi Carly I'm fine thanks and you?- Pete said while looking at Sam and then to me.

-Ohh you know worry about this girl. - Carly said trying to break the tension.

-Same here thats why I went to her house.- He said "I went too, but it seems that she didn't care, I'm such an idiot I should have told her the truth yesterday" - I thought.

-So you didn't answered our calls but he went to your house and let him in?-I asked angrily

-Yes he took the time and went to look for me- she saw Carly and immediately complete the sentence- I was going to your house Carls I know you were worry you call me the most - she said smiling and avoiding me.

-Don't do that again ok- Carly said threading her, like her child.

-Ok mom.- Sam said.

-Soo did you ate any asparagus?- Gibby asked.

-Gibby! - all of us screamed making him run away.

-Ohhh there is Shannon I will said Happy Birthday to her- Carly said happily.

- I will bring you something to drink Sam- Pete said leaving Sam and me alone.

-Sam I need to talk to you- I heard myself talking calmly.

-No Freddork you don't.- she said sharply

-Please Sam we are still friends.- I pleaded

-Well I don't think so- she said coldly.

-Please Sam give me five minutes please, please please….- I begged.

-Ok,Ok- I she said only fit….

Suddenly she stopped talking and started to look mad before I could realize what was wrong I felt some arms around my waist. Someone was hugging me from behind.

-You made it thanks- I heard Shannon's voice in my back.

-Hey Shannon Happy Birthday- I said said getting away from her grip. - Can you let go of me Shannon Im talking to Sam right now- I said said

_== wow, where did that came from I'm usually not like this…._

-Ohh - Shannon said -I…

-Don't worry Shannon I am going to your backyard you can talk to him.. I give it to you for FREE! - Sam said while passing us and heading towards the backyard.

-I will come back ok- I said, before Sam got out, to the backyard I put my hand in her shoulder. SHe turned and I saw her beautiful eyes.

-Please Sam you gave me five minutes. Let me talk.- I said. She pull away from my grip and suddenly someone was grabbing her from her waist. The guy was probably three years older than us and he looked drunk. The way he was holding her make me really angry and I had the desire to kill him

-Oooh sweetheart, you are so beautiful.- he said

-Take your hand out of me dude!- Sam said screaming at this guy.

-Ohh feisty. I like that- he said in her ear.

-Get away from her you idiot- I screamed while approaching him.

-You go away little boy before I punch you away.-he screamed.

- You don;t tell me what to do… I said

-I will give you until three for you to let go of me before I kick you seattle style!- Sam said.

- I don't think you can do it…-he said but didn't finish because I jump against him punching him.

Both of us were in the floor I was in top of him punching him furiously.

- Freddie stop! Lets go- I hear Sam said sounding confused or probably afraid, that made me punch him harder.

I felt some hands touching me, I knew it was Sam trying to take me away from the drunk dude. I also felt someone helping her, I realized it was Pete as soon as I was away from the drunk guy who immediately left the party.

-Dude calm down!- Pete said.

-Freddie what are you doing?- Shannon said a little bit scare.

-Freddie?- Sam asked

-Sam are you ok? -I said I was worry only about her and the people around us suddenly disappear.

-Yes I'm fine but what happen to you? - she asked me.

-Freddie do you need something to drink? -Shannon said

-Yeah sure- I said without even looking at her.

-Sam do you want to dance?- Pete said. I knew that they were trying to break the tense situation, but I just looked at Sam, and she also returned to look at me.

-I can't right now, I need to talk to Freddork first I will come back ok. -she said.

-Ok I will wait for you - Pete said smiling.

- Thanks Pete ….lets go Freddie the backyard is not a good place.- she said while heading to the street.

I followed silently thinking that this was the time for me to reveal my secret. In the street and the guy was still there outside with his friends. He saw Sam and said something to his friends they all turned around. Immediately my hands turn into fists ready to fight again.

-If they try to do something, run I will deal with them- I said seriously.

-Dude! you are with momma and she doesn't let some idiots scare her.- she said. Making me smile.

But they didn't do anything to us. Until we reach the alley. They were behind us. Two of them grabbed me holding me tight while the other one told them what to do.

-Let him go!- I heard Sam screamed

-Oh no sweetheart your boyfriend is going to pay for what he did to me- he said.

They started to hit me, giving me punches,kicks, hitting me in the head. All of the sudden the hitting was slowing down. I barely saw Sam, she was throwing them rocks and punching and kicking them.

_I really love her. She is perfect. Ahhh Calm down Freddie, you see the earthquake and you don't kneel down!… she is defending you. _-I thought.

After a few minutes I heard nothing.

-Freddie? Freddie? are you ok- Sam asked with tears in her beautiful sky eyes.

-Auch. Sammmmmm.- it's all I could said.

- Freddie you are ok?-

-Yes I am. Lets get out of hear- I said.

She help me get up and we both look into our eyes. I was really hurt, but overall I was worry for her.

-Sam…..- I started.

-Shhhhh Lets get to somewhere safe.- she said helping me by gabbing me. I put one of my arms in her shoulder but the other went to her eyes to catch her tears and clean them.

We walk towards the park into the same place where we kiss yesterday. When she helped me sit down, I the let out a moan full of pain, which and I saw eyes full with new tears.

-Im really sorry Freddie- she said while seating in front of me.

- You don't have to -I said while cleaning her eyes again. I look at her eyes and started to lean down and pull her towards me and my lips.

We stood there for a long time. Being like this with her felt so normal that I didn't want it to end. After a few minutes we broke the kiss, she lean into my chest while I touched her beautiful curls.

-Why did you kiss me this time? - she said after gaining some breath- you just like spreading your DNA? - she said souding kinda of angry.

-No Sam. Even before yesterday I already had an answer for your question, but I got scare of telling you and decided to take the "easy" excuse. Now I know I was wrong And I need to tell you this while I can control it and the truth is that I love you Sam. I am in love with you for such a long time.

So there, finally I had the courage to said it not being scare of her beating me up or rejecting me. It was time to let my feeling out of my chest and to be able to tell her how much I love her and now that I did, I saw her. Sam was in shock for a few minutes until she spoke again.

- So this is your explanation? YOU are in love with me?- she asked sounding like she didn't believe me.

-It's not an explanation is my reason to live- I said while pulling her into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Freddie P.O.V.

After a few minutes of both of us kissing, we found out that we needed to breath ugghhh, oh well at least I told her my feelings, as we pull apart I notice that I was with a big smile that she will probably call a dorky smile.

-So now what?- Sam asked after a few seconds.

-Well, ouch- I said when I try to switch my position.

-Ohh Freddie are you ok?

-Yes I'm ok, don't worry.

-How can you tell me to do not worry those skunk backs beat you up.

-Chillax Sam, I'm ok, what it is really important here is this… our situation.

- Oh- she looked so worry, still with her eyes shiny because of the tears.

-I realize that you are my reason to live.

-Don't lie Freddie, we all know about your eternal crush for Carls, I can deal with that, but just don't play with my feelings…

-No Sam listen to me, I always thought that I was in love with Carly because she was always nice to me, but it was just that, I confused it with love but it wasn't.

- Probably you just think you don't love her because she has rejected you not once but hundred times? -Sam asked trying to sound sarcastic, but I saw sadness in her beautiful ocean eyes.

- You saw that I will have never give up it that was true, but in reality. Every good, bad and exciting moment that I have ever had has been with you.

-But you always said that I was vicious and obnoxious, a bully and a person that always bothered you?

-Do you really think that if I didn't like it I would have stuck with you for such a long time?…. no Sam at first I thought that I hate it, but then you make me feel, that I was exclusively yours, you were my bully and I was your personal victim. After a few months I realized that I like your smile, I like when you do pranks, I love when you defend your friends, I admire your strength, and I love everything that makes you. You are unique Sam and the best of it, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world and I want an opportunity to be your boyfriend because I realized that I am madly deeply in love with you.

Sam was in shocked, her beautiful eyes were wide open. -Ok Benson, were did you hide the camera- she said looking around the whole park.

-No Princess I'm not lying, it's the truth.

-Ohhhhhh MYYY Godddd! that cannot be happening, Benson you really got hit in the head.

-NO SAM! listen to me and listen carefully. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE You, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOUUUUUU…

-Ok, okay I get it Freddie but why me? I mean you already told me all of that, but I thought that you would have never notice me. I mean you are perfect, you have a mom, well she is crazy, but she takes care of you and you actually have a future already planned, why in the world you want me in your life? I am not for you, I'm worth nothing…

-Stop! Sam don't say anymore saying that doesn't make you less, you will never be less for anyone. Damn Sam you are worth tons, you are special, perfect, and the most amazing thing is that you, by yourself have stand up and live, you have survive alone and nothing has stop you. Sam if that's nothing then I don't know what it is! and believe me when I say this I love you my beautiful princess. - I finish this looking at her eyes, she was looking at me with her eyes of the sky and brightly smiling,

I can't believe she doesn't have any appreciation about herself, she is amazing and she doesn't even notices that. But I am going to change that, she will never feel like that anymore, I will give my whole life if is necessary to make her happy. I slowly lean towards her kissing her again. This was a feeling that I can totally get use to. I immediately felt electricity running in my body. It was like that with her every time I kiss her I feel like girly girls say which is: butterflies in my stomach, I see rainbows, I dance on clouds damn I even see flying hippos, elephants and unicorns! For God's sake, but I know that this feeling is called Love, and I have only felt it with her with my blonde headed demon, how is also my princess.

After a few minutes we broke the kiss, and I slowly touched her cheek.

-So what do you say, ouch-I try to put on my knees but I felt my ribs falling apart- Sorry I can't kneel now, but Samantha Puckett.

-Say Samantha again and I will break you- she said slowly but with a big smile

- AHhh alright, Sam Puckett will you be my girlfriend, my chick, my Juliet…

-Stop Romeo shut up before I run away with your dorky phrases and yes I accept to be your girlfriend!- she said smiling while reaching me to give me a big hug.

-I love you- I said in her ear.

-I love you too, nub.

-Hey I thought

-you thought nothing, We fall in love this way and I think I won't be able to change- she said smirking- Unless you want me to change baby?

-Nahh thinking twice I think that this is what makes us to belong together- I said kissing her again.

-Aww I love you- she said. - I have always have and I can finally said it, it ruins my rep, but well I love my dorky and handsome boyfriend.

-I love you too, momma.

-I love that- she said kissing me.

-Be careful Freddie we are almost there! please… ok so now we will count until three to slowly sit you ok?

-ok

-one…. two…. and three- she said while putting me slowly in my apartment's couch and throwing herself next to it. We literally spend an hour to made it from the park to my couch, when usually takes 5 minutes, I guess the beat up was now giving effect and she was the one that carried me, all by herself.

-Oh that was though- she said- I'm really hungry now.

-There is food in the fridge.

-Ok, you want to eat too

-sure why not.

-Ok back in a sec. by the way when is crazy going to get here?

-Probably on sunday or I actually don't know.

-Ok.

Sam went to the kitchen and started to cooked, she look like a professional, I can't believe it, she usually looks like she is a lazy person, but in reality she is amazing.

-What are you looking at Benson?

-YOU, you are just simply unpredictable.

-Haha and why is that?

-Well you either force me, Carly or Spencer to cook for you but you know how to cook.

-Well with a mother like mines it's necessary.

-That's what makes you awesome- I said smiling, she just blink and turned around.

After we ate, she disappeared in my mom's bedroom, after a few minutes she came back with the huge first aid kit that it's actually a suitcase, but well my mom, she is like that. Sam started to take some medics, gazes, alcohol, etc.

-Ok so you will have to help me here, Nub.

-What you want me to do?

-Ok… I will need you to take off your shirt and your pants, here I brought you some shorts, I need to cure your bruises if crazy comes she will think is me.

-Ouch Sam it hurts- I said when the alcohol got into my skin with blood.

-Ahhh Fredulina is going to go away- she said while reaching to my chest cleaning the blood and putting and ointment in it.

-What in the world is this? Sam, Freddie what's going on!- somebody screamed

We quickly turned around to see our brunette friend standing in my door, apparently we didn't close it. I look at Sam and I blushed when I saw our positions. She was seating in the table in front of the couch, were I am right now shirtless and with her hands in my chest. Yep perfect for our curious friend Carly.

-Hey Carls-Sam said with her face red as a tomato

- SO.. that's it "hey carls"? Carly said apparently she was mad ups...


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY..SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND WELL SORRY FOR THE TYPOS I WROTE IT REALLY FAST =] **

chapter 7

Sam P.O.V

After a few minutes of both of us kissing, we broke out the kiss..mmm you know the fact that we need oxygen a total bummer if you let me say that.

-So now what?- I asked after a few seconds.

-Well, ouch- he said when he tried to switch his position.

-Ohh Freddie are you ok?- I asked, I was worry for him it was the first time that I see him like this, I usually beat him up but not until this level, probably a few years ago I would have laugh but not anymore.

-Yes I'm ok, don't worry.- he said trying to breath either from the fact of the kiss or of his ribs injuries.

-How can you tell me to do not worry those skunkbacks beat you up.- I screamed.

-Chillax Sam, I'm ok, what it is really important here is this… our situation.- He said pointing at me and him and having his dorky smile.

- Oh- I muttered I don't know why this has been so difficult for me, first i'm angry, then worry, then i'm in love, then sad, what is wrong with me stupid mood swings, all of this id Freddie's fault he makes me vulnerable because I love him. I realized that he may just want to explain the fact that he loves Carly.

-I realize that you are my reason to live.- he said quietly.

-Don't lie Freddie, we all know about your eternal crush for Carls, I can deal with that, but just don't play with my feelings…- I said finally speaking after a few minutes.

-No Sam listen to me, I always thought that I was in love with Carly because she was always nice to me, but it was just that, I confused it with love but it wasn't.

- Probably you just think you don't love her because she has rejected you not once but hundred times? -I asked him trying to sound sarcastic, but all I felt was pain in my heart I try to avoid his gaze.

- You saw that I will have never give up if that was true, but in reality. Every good, bad and exciting moment that I have ever had has been with you.

-But you always said that I was vicious and obnoxious, a bully and a person that always bothered you?

-Do you really think that if I didn't like it I would have stuck with you for such a long time?…. no Sam at first I thought that I hate it, but then you make me feel, that I was exclusively yours, you were my bully and I was your personal victim. After a few months I realized that I like your smile, I like when you do pranks, I love when you defend your friends, I admire your strength, and I love everything that makes you. You are unique Sam and the best of it, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world and I want an opportunity to be your boyfriend because I realized that I am madly deeply in love with you.

I was in shocked, I can say that I had my eyes wide enough to see the whole eyeball which is a lot. -Ok Benson, were did you hide the camera- I said looking around the whole park.

-No Princess I'm not lying, it's the truth.

-Ohhhhhh MYYY Godddd! that cannot be happening, Benson you really got hit in the head. - I said trying to make him said that he is lying because, come on he is lying.

-NO SAM! listen to me and listen carefully. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE You, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOUUUUUU…

-Ok, okay I get it Freddie but why me? I mean you already told me all of that, but I thought that you would have never notice me. I mean you are perfect, you have a mom, well she is crazy, but she takes care of you and you actually have a future already planned, why in the world you want me in your life? I am not for you, I'm worth nothing…

-Stop! Sam don't say anymore saying that doesn't make you less, you will never be less for anyone. Damn Sam you are worth tons, you are special, perfect, and the most amazing thing is that you, by yourself have stand up and live, you have survive alone and nothing has stopped you. Sam if that's nothing then I don't know what it is! and believe me when I say this I love you my beautiful princess. - he finished looking at my eyes, his chocolate eyes that show me no lies but just the pure truth.

I can't get this WHY ME? of all the girls that are behind him why me? well is not that I don't want to because hell yeah I love him, but I have found out that I love him not a long time ago, but thinking twice I think I have always been in love with him but I just realized that it was love and not hate the feeling that I have for him, and well I was thinking that he was going to be more like an impossible love, a platonic crush that will never have anything in return. But, not Freddie my dork has revealed his feelings for me and even when I'm not girly at all I could find myself dancing in the clouds, but he will never know that…. Since my love is being return I will accept it, I can't handle the idea to loss him.

Suddenly I look to him again to find him slowly leaning towards me to kiss me. My thought in that moment was "This is what I can get use to". I immediately felt electricity running in my body. It was like that, every time I kiss him. It was awesome and I can said that I'm head over heals in love with the dork Benson. After a few minutes we broke the kiss, and he slowly touched my cheek.

-So what do you say, ouch-he was trying to kneel but his ribs didn't allow him, thank God that is too dorky, geek and nerdy and cute?- Sorry I can't kneel now, but Samantha Puckett.

-Say Samantha again and I will break you- I said slowly but with a big smile

- AHhh alright, Sam Puckett will you be my girlfriend, my chick, my Juliet…

-Stop Romeo shut up before I run away with your dorky phrases and yes I accept to be your girlfriend!- I said smiling while reaching him to give him a big hug.

-I love you- he said in my ear.

-I love you too, nub.

-Hey I thought

-You thought nothing, We fall in love this way and I think I won't be able to change- I said smirking- Unless you want me to change baby?

-Nahh thinking twice I think that this is what makes us to belong together-He said kissing me again.

-Aww I love you- I said. - I have always have and I can finally said it, it ruins my rep, but well I love my dorky and handsome boyfriend.

-I love you too, momma.

-I love that- I said kissing him, I didn't knew that people was capable to kiss while they were smiling but now I found out that you can even when it's kind of hard.

-Be careful Freddie we are almost there! please… ok so now we will count until three to slowly sit you ok?

-ok

-one…. two…. and three- I said while putting him slowly in his apartment's couch and throwing myself next to him, but making sure that I will not hurt him. We literally spend an hour to made it from the park to my couch, when usually takes 5 minutes, I guess the beat up was now giving effect and well I'm really strong even when I'm little and I was the one that carried him.

-Oh that was though- I said- I'm really hungry now.

-There is food in the fridge.

-Ok, you want to eat too

-sure why not.

-Ok back in a sec. by the way when is crazy going to get here?

-Probably on sunday or I actually don't know.

-Ok.

I went to the kitchen and started to cook, Well even when I'm definitely not a professional chef, I know how to cook if not I would have not survive all this years. My mother lets say that for her butter with salt is enough but that's not enough for me. Yeah, yeah I know I look like a lazy person, well I'm not I just take a break when I'm in Carly's house so that she cooks while I rest, besides she acts like my mom even when we are in the same age. I turn to grab a spatula and found my now boyfriend looking no… staring at me.=]

-What are you looking at Benson?- I asked pretending to be serious.

-YOU, you are just simply unpredictable.

-Haha and why is that?

-Well you either force me, Carly or Spencer to cook for you but you know how to cook.

-Well with a mother like mines it's necessary.

-That's what makes you awesome- he said smiling, I just blink and turned around to finish cooking, before my stomach start growl louder.

After we ate, I went to crazy's bedroom, after a few minutes I found out what I was looking for, I literally didn't touch the room, because she is crazy and will find out I was there. I returned where Freddie was with the huge first aid kit that it's actually a suitcase, but well his mom, it's weird. I started to take some medicines, gazes, alcohol, etc.

-Ok so you will have to help me here, Nub.

-What you want me to do?

-Ok… I will need you to take off your shirt and your pants, here I brought you some shorts, I need to cure your bruises if crazy comes she will think is me.

-Ouch Sam it hurts- he said when the alcohol got into his skin with blood.

-Ahhh Fredulina is going to go away- I said while reaching to his chest cleaning the blood and putting and ointment in it.

-What in the world is this? Sam, Freddie what's going on!- somebody screamed

We quickly turned around to see our brunette friend standing in Freddie's door, apparently we didn't close it. I look at Freddie and I blushed when I saw our positions. I was seating in the table in front of the couch, and he was in front of me shirtless and with my hands in his tone chest. Yep perfect for our curious friend Carly.

-Hey Carls-I said with my face red as a tomato

- SO.. that's it "hey carls"? Carly said Yep way to go Carlotta Shay is Angry...


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I'm really really sorry for not updating earlier, but it has been almost two weeks and a half that I have been sick and well headaches don't let me get near my dear computer =/ but anyways here is the next chapter. probably two more and this story will end :'( If any of you have any suggestion or idea, don't be afraid and let me know I promise I will not butter sock any of you =] and last but not least Thanks to all the people that left a review and read my story. Love you guys and now... I will shut up =] **

**Enjoy !**

**ch. 8 **

**Sam P.O.V**

Holy chizz Carlotta Shay is angry right now… ugggh how did this happen…but wait we haven't done anything wrong.. well except for the fact that the I'm in the Nub's house he apparently naked in front of me and geez this girl can look so innocent but has a mine of a maniac.

-I'm still waiting for an answer- Carly said while putting her hands in her hips and tapping the floor with her boots.

- What do you mean Carly? what explanation you want? -my beautiful nub said with a challenging tone to her. I'm usually like this but O.M.G. he is actually talking back to Carly that is completely new.

-Well…. why are you two here…like this and why did you use that tone to me?

-Ok ok Carls calm down and I will answer you. 1) Well Sam help me come to my house after the fight in Shannon's house the guys took revenge in the alley. Number two we are like this because since I got beat up Sam is helping me and last but not least Carly you have to know the things first instead of just jumping to conclusions and….

-I'm really sorry Freddie I didn't know you had another fight, you should have call us, I feel horrible right now for screaming at you two. Sam are you okay..I mean they didn't do anything to you…?

-No Carls, calm down the Nub here defend me, well after I was the one that rescue him- I said with a big smile on my face.

-Haha really funny- Freddie said but also smiling back to me

-And that's it, nothing else happened?

-huh?- me and Freddie ask her at the same time.

-Ohh I forgot to Pete and Shannon were looking for you two, but since I couldn't find you both I decided to come back home.

In that moment I felt bad for Pete, he was still hoping to have a second chance with me but my heart will never love him and I think that the best is for him to know as soon as possible. Since both of us didn't talk for a while Carly look at us suspiciously.

-Guys are you an item now?

-What why? we said

-Well you are holding hands…- she said with a smirk.

In that moment we broke away, with our faces red as tomatoes.

-Come on what happen to the promise of telling ourselves everything? eh? eh? - she said in her singing voice.

-Well is truth Carls, me and the nub are going out together.

-Hey…..

-Freddie..-she said

-Yes Carly we are dating, she is the girl that I love with all my heart and finally I had the courage to tell her my feelings- he said this with his boyish face which made me melt but behave myself for the sake of Carly.

-Yeah Yeah quit yapping abut I said but immediately I gave him a kiss.

-Awwww guys you look so good together! Congrats.! I knew it was matter of time to make you too fall for each other… OMG I'm a genius I should be the partner of cupid or something.

Me and Freddie couldn't help but to laugh if that really happens poor humanity Carly will have been able to make everyone in love and seeing dancing hippos in the sky.

-Well I'm your friend, and I know you two for a long time so i will say this once .. hopefully even when I love everybody I don't want to become an aunt until I'm 23 or hopefully more, when you two are marry and have a career…

-Hey hey Carly calm down- Freddie said

-Yeah Carls, chillax, we are not going to do that.

-It's true Carly I love her but I also respect her…

-And you are afraid of me- I said playfully

-And I'm afraid of her….wait what? Sam stop interrupting me- he said seriously- well about love, respect, loyalty, and fear… I will never be able to do what you are thinking until Sam and I are marry, It's a believe that I have and that she also have but is not for her reputation to be said out loud.

-It's that truth Sam?- she said not believing him at all. But it is truth, my grandmother told me that the only way to have an inconditional and eternal love is to show that love to your mate when you get marry and them the love will be bless forever.

-Yes Carls, It is true but I could't complete it say it because you know people is afraid of me, but if they know my feeling and ideas they will bother me.

-Aww that is the most wonderful thing you guys. My mother told me that love will be eternal when is being blessed.

-Yep.

-So than God. I was worry about you two guys… ufffffff but I can't wait to tell this to Spencer- she said while leaving us alone again.

-So…let's get back to cure you- I said while pushing his hair to the back.

-Ok princess Puckett-he said while smiling. I couldn't control myself his lips were so addicting that I gave him a kiss.

After a few minutes when both of us need it some air we broke the kiss so that I could finish taking care of him. He was painfully groaning most of his torso was full of bruises and some cuts. I cleaned the cuts and covered them.

-Thank you, Sammy.- he said when I finished and then grabbing my hand.

-You're welcome.

-You know I love you right?

-I don't know… do you? - I said playfully.

-More than anything in the world.

-How can you prove that.

- With this- he said while capturing my lips again in a sweet and perfect kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I did this one fast well because I have a other stories that I want to finish and since I have more ideas I need to finish this one which has been one of my favorites. Thanks for your reviews ... I love you guys so much enjoy. =] ps. I put more people in this chapter since I realized that I was doing one person per chapter ={ whoops yeah I didn't saw that but now I do lol...**

** well enjoy =] **

**ch.9 **

_**Freddie P.O.V.**_

After Carly saw us and got the good nooo not good but awesome news about me and Sam, she left to tell that to Spencer I don't think he will believe her though, Sam stayed to take care of me, I don't understand how can se be so sweet and I barely saw that in her. Don't judge me I knew she had feelings but I never thought those feelings were for me. Now that makes me the most fortunate person not only in Seattle but in the whole world.

-Thank you, Sammy- I said to her when she finished and was pitting the alcohol in the desk, and I grabbed her hand.

-You're welcome.

-You know I love you right?- I told her.

-I don't know…do you? - she said ohh this girl is killing me and we have less than three hours together, yes she is killing me but in a good way.

-More that anything in the world- I answered her.

-How can you prove that- she said trying to look serious but with her beautiful smile and her blue eyes looking at me.

-With this- I said while pulling her towards me and capturing her lips with mine in a slow and perfect kiss.

- I need to go home- she said after a moment.

-Why? I said making a puppy face.

-Because it's late and momma needs to sleep.

-My momma can stay here in my room and I could stay here in the couch or in the guest room or at Carly's.

-No not here if crazy shows up I'm dead, besides you need to rest I will stay in Carly's she owns a new ham- she said while laughing.- Come I will help you get in your room- she said while pulling me up.

I immediately groan..the pain was still there and it was even worse every moment but with the medicine probably by tomorrow I am going to be better.

-Are you sure you don't want a doctor to check you, you can have a fracture, Fredulina.

-No, Sam I'm ok.

Sam looked worried and that was so cute to see so I immediately hugged her.

-I'm ok Princess, I just need to sleep.

-Ok Benson let's go.

After a few minutes I arrive in my bed. Sam looked worried.

-What happen?

-Did I made all that mess when I came for your clothes.- she said pointing at the clothes in the floor and everything. I start laughing she usually doesn't care and here she is worry for the mess.

-Ohh I made half of the mess earlier so don't worry my blonde headed demon- I said smiling.

-Ok Freddork, I have to go - she said

- So… I guess I will see you tomorrow- I said shyly

-Well do the fact that all of our classes are together and we have icarly tomorrow I guess that I will have to deal with you - she said apparently serious.

-Haha really funny- I said while covering myself with my covers - Goodnight Puckett.

-Are you forgetting something?- she said

-Huh? - I said uncovering myself and looking at her. SHe was serious and pointing at her mouth.

- ohh yes of course, come here- I said while pulling her and kissing her a goodnight kiss.

- Goodnight Freddie.

-Goodnight Sam.

**_Carly P.O.V. _**

Oh My God this is one of the best news I could get. Sam and Freddie are together … together. Seddie seddie finally!- said screaming while dancing near the couch.

-Ahhhh - I heard a scream and saw my brother with his dinosaurs Pjs and with a can of whipped cream…. ohhh Spencer!- I thought you were a thief!

-And you were going to defend yourself with that - I said while pointing to the can.

-Yes! you have no idea what a can can do- he said while turning it between his fingers and all of the sudden what happens yes it turn on fire!

-Spencer!- I scream

-Ahhh - he yell while dropping it - now how did that happened?- he asked confused.

-I don't know but you are dangerous! - I said while turning off the fire.

-So why are you here at this time and screaming like a maniac.

-I'm not a maniac and I was not screaming…. I was just celebrating.

-What you have a boyfriend.

-Pshhh no.. unfortunetely.

-What?

-Nothing I am celebrating that Freddie and Sam and finally together!- I said while giving small jumps and clapping.

-Ohhh so is Sam beating him?

-No Spencer together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

-Awww I knew that would happen eventually, but I thought first Sam was going to beat him up when he told her that he loves her.

-SO you knew this?

-Of course I saw the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him, and even when you are the best friend of them I'm also their best friend and confident.- he said with a proud smile.

-Why you didn't tell me?

-I'm sure if I told you you will have make them date in front of icarly or something that will make hate each other rather than reveal their love.

-Hey!

-No carls you know it's true.

-Yeah well at least they are now..

-Yo yooo- Sam said while entering my door.

-Hey Sam- me and Spencer said.

-Hey Calrs, hey Spence I thought you were asleep.

-I was but Carly woke me up with her screams .

- I did not.

-Yes you did! but anyways congrats Sam I know that you are with Freddo now.

-Yeah the dork says he likes me.

-Sam! stop calling him like he is your boyfriend now.

- I can't help it besides that's the way I have always call him because it was the only way he pay attention to me.

-But now

-Yeah yeah I know do you have any ham?

-Let's do something better to celebrate the relation of my second little sister I will make my specialty….. Spaguetti Tacos!

- Aww thanks Spence, I love you as my big brother- Sam said while hugging my brother I also hugged both of them.

-And I will make my special lemonade!

- No Carls!-both said together.

-Hey! - I said indignantly. But immediately they started to laugh.

**_Spencer P.O.V_**.

I woke up with some screams coming from the kitchen or the living room and I immediately took the fist thing I found and went to face the thief. I know I'm not a brave person and even a six year old kid can beat me up, but my sister should be asleep and for her I will do anything.

After a few minutes I found that the person that was making the noise was in fact Carly. She told me that Freddo and Sam are having a relationship, and I'm pretty happy about that. It's about time that both had the courage to tell each other what they feel. Sam told me one time that she felt the need to bother Freddie because he was an idiot , because Carly will never love him and because he was annoying. I knew she was in love but it was her job to realized that. Freddie in other hand told me not so long ago that how does a man deals with a person that you thought you hate but you actually don't hate at all, if fact you like her in a good way. I knew it was Sam and he was the one that need it to show that to her.

Sam came in and we made extra late dinner and all of us went to bed. I know they will find hard the fact to let everyone know they are together, It is going to take a lot of courage from Sam but she will do it, because she loves Freddo.

I woke up a few hours later by some screams of Carly, I made it all the way to the kitchen really tired so that she will told me what I already know,

-Hey Spencer I will see you soon, we are coming after school to do iCarly.- My little sister said in her usual peppy voice.

-Kk Carls anyways your friends are here- I said sarcastically.

-Whatcha Shay - Sam said smiling- I will bring you a smoothie.

-Ok! - I said in a childish tone while making my way back to bed to sleep so more.

_**Sam P.O.V**__._

So this is it. The day that all the people from Ridgeway will find out about me and Freddie. I will not lie I'm nervous but even when he told me we can keep it in secret, I will not accept it… because I love him and also because I don't want more girls behind him waiting for him to look at them….. No this is momma's nub and nobody else.

-Why are you smiling?- Carly ask interrupting my thoughts.

-Ohh nothing Carls, I was just thinking that we should go to buy some fried chicken….

-ugh Sam you never change but sure we can go… after school

-oh!

-Anyways we need to pick up your boyfriend eh!- she said with her peppy voice.

-Yep I guess,

-You are nervous right?

-About?

-Well you and him and school and your rep?

- I thought so but I will tell everyone that we are dating he is exclusive to momma- I said while opening her door.

-And you are exclusively to Freddork- he said smiling.

-Hey Freddie- Carly said smirking.

-Hey Carls.. hey beautiful- he said to me to lean and kiss me.

-Hey handsome ready to go to school.

-Claro que si!- he said ahh I love his Spanish words.

- Well lets go Mrs. Briggs will put us in detention if we are late.

-Like that is something new to me - I said laughing.

The three of us made our way to school. Carly entered almost flying she wanted to tell Gibby I don't know but she is acting weird towards him.

This is the place. I hold Freddie's hand. I can't believe it feels so natural and good to do this with him. We both look at each other's eyes and entered to my hell but great fully called by I don't know who.. school…

-Hey You know I love you, so don't worry if this has to be secret- he said smiling.

-And you should know that I will always love you- I said while looking at his beautiful chocolate eyes, those eyes that had my whole life.


End file.
